


I Need You

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean needs to get Cas back.





	I Need You

Dean knew he’d fucked up. It was the supreme fuck-up, the fuck-up to surpass all the fuck-ups he’d ever made in his life. He couldn’t go back and undo it. He had to make it right, somehow.

Cas was his life. He’d been in love with him since high school. But his stupid, ego-driven pride wouldn’t take that step out of the closet, wouldn’t allow anyone to know that he and Cas were together. Cas had remained his dirty little secret for all these years, never really complaining… but sometimes, Dean could see the hurt in his eyes and it killed him.

And now, Cas had finally had enough. 

“I’m tired, Dean. I’m tired of watching you flirt with women just to keep up appearances. I’m tired of never being able to hold your hand in public, never being the one on your arm when you go places. Fuck, I’m tired of pretending with Sam that we aren’t together. It’s obvious I’m just not good enough for you. I’m sorry, but I’m leaving.”

And Dean couldn’t say a thing. Everything Cas had said was true, every miserable word of it. He had treated Cas like dirt and now he was gone.

Dean couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat… all he could do was think about all the mistakes he’d made and how to fix them, how to fix the relationship he had with Cas. How to erase the pain in Cas’ eyes.

 

Dean walked into the bar where Cas played trivia every thursday night. He walked over to the guy who asked the questions, and whispered to him. The guy grinned and nodded. Then Dean walked over to the table where Cas sat with Sam, Benny and Gabriel. Cas looked up with a shock.

“Dean, what are you doing here?”

Dean smiled. “I’m here for two reasons, Cas. First,” he said in a loud voice, “is to come out of the closet. He turned around to face everyone in the bar. “I’m gay. Always have been. Just took something that hurt me a lot to admit that.”

He turned back to Cas, who now was looking even more shocked.

“Second, and most important,” Dean got down on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket, “Is to beg for Cas’ forgiveness for being such an asshole all these years. I love you, Cas. I need you. You are the only one I’ve ever wanted. I’m sorry for how I treated you, but if you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of our lives trying to make up for it. Please, Cas, will you marry me?”

A hush fell over the entire bar. For once, not even Gabe was talking. Cas’ mouth opened and shut a couple of times. Dean waited, tears streaming down his face.

“Yes. Yes I will marry you, Dean Winchester. This is all I ever wanted.”

The whole bar erupted in cheers when they kissed.

Sam just said, “Finally!” to Gabe, who nodded. “Finally.”

 


End file.
